learn to love
by yaoixkiss
Summary: Marahall Lee is the school bully and his favorite victim is a boy with the name Gumball. one day Marshall finds someone else messing and picking on the pink haired boy. how will he react and why? M rated to be safe for bullying and for later later chapters mainly in gumballs pov but will change Story better than summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new story about Marshall Lee and Gumball. Hope you guys like and of course I don't own adventure time. Just the plot~**

"Come on Gummy! Just do it!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I sighed at the name the blonde haired girl was calling me. Curse my father's family for having the ridiculous surname of 'Gumball' and making me use it.

" ha-ha not going to happen! Now come on! It's about time we did something to your hair" the girl said handing me a bottle of what to me looked like hair dye.

"Fiona, what colour is this?"

"Fiona seriously, what colour?"

"That doesn't matter, just try it! I swear it will suit you"

I sighed again. I really didn't know why I had to be friends with this girl. No in fact why did she have to be my _only_ friend? She always talked me into ridiculous rubbish that would either get me into trouble or getting laughed at. I know she doesn't mean to do it on purpose though. I think that's why I let her. And right now it was dying my hair. She had been begging me for months to do something with it so in the end I just gave up and said she could, only now I was beginning to regret this idea. I can only hope that it's a natural colour.

"Right take your shirt off and sit on the chair so I can do this for you" Fiona said while taking out the colorants and papers of the box while I complied with her request. I sat down facing my desk and waiting while she began to fiddle with the tubes.  
Soon a strong smell of chemicals from the hair dye burnt the inside of my nose as she began to pour and massage the liquid into my hair.

"What do you think your parents would say if they saw you with different hair?" Fiona began

"What would it matter? They are never around. The only person who is my 'nanny' peppermint. And she can't do much to stop it either" I said with spite. My parents where never around, always working and such. So my nanny, whom I've had for years, since I was a baby, looks out for me. I don't actually know her name. I've always called her peppermint because she always smelled like it and the name became a habit and it just stayed, she didn't mind though, at least she's never told me otherwise.

"Oh well, don't worry you're going to look fabulous!"

"Fiona …what do you mean by that…?"

"Ummm… nothing?"

"Please tell me you did not dye my hair an obscene colour"

"no?"

"UGH Fiona! What the hell! Do you know how badly I'm going to be picked on at school?! Dude Marshall is going to kill me! He already beats me up without a motive and now he will have one because you unleashed my inner gay!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't even think about those guys!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples I really didn't want to get beaten up over this. You know how people say high school sucks. Yeah well it does, it sucks ass especially for me. And it's not like I want to be someone's charity case or want to be sympathised over, but school really is the worst. Nobody really talks to me at school apart from Fiona and getting verbally abused by other people. I don't understand what their problem is. And the worst was Marshall Lee and his group of friends. Though it was only Marshall who beats me up while his 'friends shout degrading words.  
I don't understand how the teachers aren't seeing this at all.

"Well it's too late now. How long do I have to wait?"

"Half an hour" I nodded and we went to play some video games.

x-x

After half an hour had passed I showered, washing the chemicals from my hair. I looked down to see the normally white tub pink.  
what the hell.

I got out of the shower quickly drying my body and putting some clothes on before going to my room.

"Fiona! What the hell is this! It's not just any colour. It's pink!"

"Its actually looks really good gummy! No , seriously this colour suits you ridiculously well. Go dry your hair!"

And that was how my hair became pink. As much as I hated to admit it, Fiona was right. It didn't look half bad on me. But there would be no escaping the beating that I was in for.

After Fiona left peppermint gave a small lecture on my hair, she didn't mind it but she began to go on about how my parents would disapprove of such a girly colour. I didn't take much of it in , I had had this lecture before. Not necessarily on my hair . But other things such as clothes and sexual orientation. I'm glad peppermint was alright with all of it and supported me but as her role of a guardian of mine she did have to tell me off and I understand that.

-x-

The next day, which was Wednesday by the way, I had to get up and take the walk of shame to school. With pink hair.  
I looked up at the gates, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I began to walk into the school and walked through the halls to find my locker and of course, everyone was staring at me and obviously saying stuff about me. I didn't understand it though. Why could girls have unnatural hair colours and guys couldn't? It seemed totally irrational to me.  
I continued to walk to my locker with a few shouts of "gay" and "pretty boy" and other phrases I dare not repeat. I clenched my hand around the strap of my rucksack and continued to ignore them like I did every day.

I began to approach my locker and not to my surprise was Marshall and his two mates, who I called lemon grab , because his hair genuinely looked like a sunflower and always had a sour look on his face and the other I called lumpy space. As he had a spotty unattractive face and he always looked high and well, spaced out.

Lemon grabbed smirked and tapped Marshall on the shoulder pointing in my direction. He began to grin while his mates behind him began to giggle [in an evil manner] as he turned around completely to face me as I got to my locker.

"Well well look who it is, the fairy prince Gumball" Marshall began "oh and look! He's dyed his hair pink! I knew he was a actually a fairy"

I ignored him.

"oi, don't ignore me"

"Leave me alone Marshall" I said opening my locker only to have it shut forcefully enough to make me jump backwards.

"Excuse me. Don't play with me. I could beat your ass right now" he said coming towards me, making me walk backwards. Of course unable to see where I was actually going he walked me right into something and pushed me back and I fell into a bin. Everyone around me began to laugh and then the bell went.

"Later looser" he said before walking away. No one actually helping me to get out of the bin.

This was going to be yet another long day.

**So here is the first chapter (thank you for reading it .), go review and tell me what you think? Thank ku ~**


	2. Chapter 2

About a week had passed and so had the news of my hair being pink , I guess after a while people got bored of telling me things I was just going to ignore, which im glad about of course. The day where Marshall shoved me in the bin was of course the worst, a little beating from him just to commemorate the fact that my hair was pink. I have actually gotten use to the colour and think this is probably one of the best stupid ideas Fiona has ever had. though she has had better and they weren't so drastic.

School was still school. Still hating it as per usual and I still haven't seen my parents. I think they are meant to be coming next weekend ,just for the weekend of course , not exactly looking forward to the telling off from my father when he see's my hair.

My father is the head of a big industry , one that specializes in sweets and candy. my mother of course is his personal assistant so where he goes , she follows. They work away for months at a time and I haven't had a proper day to myself with them for years. However I dont subject myself to those 'mummy and daddy issues' people go to therapy about. theres no point crying if no one will hear you... at least that's what I say, its what gets me through the day.

my parents had me at quite a young age, in their twenties , so I guess they are still trying o live the crazy life, traveling ,seeing the world ,showing people their grand sweet industry. as great as it sounds, sometimes I wish they thought about it before they had me, besides they have a terrible taste in names. they called me Bubba , after thier most successful product yet , a bubble gum they invented that was kind of like the one from charlie and the chocolate factory, but changing flavours so far is impossible so they stuck with strawberry ice cream dessert flavour. And this is how the bullying began for me. Dammit parents.

this whole picking on me thing started back in primary school, the other kids would make fun of me because I wouldn't chase the girls around with bugs in my hand or because of my name which im really not to surprised about.

then it got to secondary school and everyone in the playground would play football except for me. I just hung out with the girls, mainly with fiona. at first people thought we were going out,but as soon as we said that we were just best friends the whole 'guys cant be friends with girls unless they are gay', which isnt entirely true, but it did apply to me. this is when people started calling me gay,fairy, faggot... awful names that I learned to block out. It was because of this I didnt want to go to prom in year 11 but Fiona insisted , so we just went together.

which brings me to now, well they teasing has died down quite a bit now that people are in their older teens, however there still remains those douchbags that like to pick on you , like Marshall Lee. I dont really know what his problem is, but he needs to sort it out. I mean there are people who threaten to beat me up , but Marshall and his friends are the only people who has actually done it . Either way it sucks to be me , im just glad I have Fiona.

x-x

I was sat on Fionas bed stoking her cat, who she called cake while I watched her get ready for a date she was going on, she never goes on dates or dresses up because shes such a tomboy, however shes going out with on of the shyest boys in school.

" Gummy, how do I look?! " Fiona stood up, she was wearing a simple white dress, her hair was wavy and her long eyelashes made her eyes stand out

" you look beautiful, your prince charming's face is gonna be so red it might burst into flames"

"ah well, he will be my flame prince then!"

I smiled and helped her look for some shoes... god im so gay.

Fiona left with the promise of being back in a few hours So I just stayed in her room until sh came back. Her parents didn't mind at all, we do this all the time, our houses are like second homes to each other which is pretty cool not gonna lie

Fiona came back at around 11 pm , she looked happy and was sighing all the time. I wish i could feel like that.

"so" I began " how did it go?"

**Okayy so that was chapter 2, I wanted this one to be more a back story so we can understand the characters better, also to add new characters, like flame prince xD tell me what u guys think ~**


End file.
